


Deprived ( Kinktober Day 3 )

by TeaBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Troy, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Gunplay, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Threats, Top Zane, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: Zane's remaining eye narrowed and he chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. The idea had been to take all of Troy's senses from him, but he didn't like being left alone like this with his own thoughts. The urge rising within him to pull the trigger was starting to scare him. The gun pressed hard enough to bruise against Troy's forehead and his thumb hovered over the safety.__________________________________Kintober Day 3. Prompt: Sensory Deprivation





	Deprived ( Kinktober Day 3 )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uglyNicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyNicc/gifts).

“Aight, before I gag you, y'remember the signal?”

Troy looked up at the Vault Hunter towering above him. It wasn't many who could bring a god to his knees, but this one...? This was a special kind of worship. The kind where he called all the shots even though he was the one bound. Seemingly helpless. The god rolled his eyes.

“If it all gets too much, I wiggle my fingers like crazy.”

He twisted his torso so that Zane could see his flesh arm bound behind his back and gave his fingers a sarcastic little wiggle. As if he were a maiden coyly waving to a suitor. Although there was nothing coy about the way he was looking at the Vault Hunter. Zane had stripped down to the waist and Troy was taking the opportunity to allow his gaze to lazily take in every scar on the other's torso. A sleazy grin playing on his lips as he remembered the first time he'd tracked each and every one with his tongue.

“_Althoooough_, I don't see how helpless I'm gonna be when this big boy is free and breezy.”

He cocked a brow in the direction of his large cybernetic arm, but Zane didn't seem worried. In fact he gave him a grin that could be considered wicked.

“Oh din't I mention? I'm taking that off, boyo.”

Zane waited a beat, if Troy looked even slightly uncomfortable with the idea then he wouldn't do it. Sure the guy was a powerful Siren and could probably squash him like a fly, cybernetic arm or no cybernetic arm. But it was only polite to give him an out. Luckily for Zane, the look of pure arousal in Troy's eyes was enough to to give him the go ahead he needed. The Vault Hunter lazily approached with a ball-gag and blindfold.

“Any final words, brat?”

“Fuck me up, old man.”

Zane was surprisingly gentle as he secured the ball-gag and blindfold. A moment later he was carefully securing the noise-cancelling headphones over Troy's ears. They wouldn't completely take away the younger man's hearing, but it would certainly make the sound of Zane's movements muffled.

The arm looked like it weighed the same as the man it was attached to. Zane stroked his fingertips along the line of scar tissue between metal and flesh. A slight shiver from Troy and the former mercenary smirked. He'd be doing a lot more than shiver in a minute, at least the ball would give him something to bite down on. He pressed gloved fingers down onto the smooth metal indents on the back of Troy's shoulder until he heard four distinct clicks. His other hand grabbed the cybernetic arm, gave it a sharp twist and pulled it away from his body.

The muffled sound of pain from Troy was satisfying and Zane couldn't help but press his fingers into the open socket just to see that slender, toned body jerk and spasm. Zane's remaining eye flicked down to check the younger man's bound hand, but it was settled in a loose fist, unmoving. No signal meant he was going to keep going.

He shifted around to Troy's front and observed his handiwork. Feet tied to hooks in the ground to spread his legs, arm bound to his torso behind his back. Blindfolded and already starting to drool around the ball-gag. Zane figured that had to be the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen; and he got to see his digi clone on a regular basis. Already he could feel a tightening in his groin and that delicious shiver up and down his spine. His fingers flexed before he took his gun from his thigh holster and double checked the safety. One step forward, arm raised... The mouth of the gun pressed to Troy's forehead. The kneeling man's entire body stiffened, a soft sound of both concern and arousal leaked out from around the ball in his mouth.

“I could kill you right now.”

His voice was soft and low. Would be difficult to hear even if Troy wasn't wearing the noise cancelling headphones. The Vault Hunter could end everything right now. Could ease his own guilty conscience for running around with someone who had already destroyed so much. One bullet and he wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. Wouldn't have to lie to the other Vault Hunters. To Lilith. To Rhys.

**One. Bullet.**

Zane's remaining eye narrowed and he chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. The idea had been to take all of Troy's senses from him, but he didn't like being left alone like this with his own thoughts. The urge rising within him to pull the trigger was starting to scare him. The gun pressed hard enough to bruise against Troy's forehead and his thumb hovered over the safety.

A deep breath.

Held.

1....

2....

….....

The Vault Hunter tore the gun away and tossed it to the side. Breath coming out in heavy panting gasps. Zane grabbed the headphones and pulled them off Troy's head, taking a few strands of hair in the process. Trembling hands grabbed him by the head and leaned down to snarl in his ear.

“Y'don't know how _close_ you just came, boyo...”

A gargled sound came from the kneeling man that sounded like... Laughter? Zane looked down to see Troy's cock hard and twitching, leaking from the head. Zane fumbled for his belt and rushed to unfasten his trousers, his own cock straining at its confines. That had been too close and yet both of them had enjoyed being that close to the edge. The point of no return.

Zane stepped around Troy's kneeling form and knelt behind him. He clicked open the bottle of lube he'd taken from his pocket and liberally coated his fingers. That sound alone had the younger man's ears perking and he shifted a little from his kneeling position. Trying to get closer to Zane. Silently urging him to get on with it. No real inkling as to how close he'd come to death, still thinking that moment was just part of the game.

“_Easy now_, y'little **brat**... Gimmie a moment will ya...”

Fingers slick with lube, he slid one finger down between Troy's asscheeks, his other hand gripped the back of his neck. Rough fingertips circled the tight ring of muscle, massaging the flesh and pulling soft, gargled sounds from Troy's throat. Zane was a patient man, but today it was tested and found lacking. Already he was pushing one finger inside, only giving it a couple of thrusts before a second was joining suit. He knew Troy could take it. Knew he liked the edge of pain. The stretch and burn of being made ready to take his cock. All that power, all that strength and yet he was happiest when being used for Zane's pleasure. Giving over all that control just to be able to relax for a few hours. Away from his sister's ever watchful gaze and away from the constant screaming of their followers. This wasn't weakness. It was his own brand of strength. Being strong enough to let go of the chains every once in a while.

A low, guttural groan rolled up from Zane's throat as he pressed the thick, blunt head of his cock slowly inside. The hand at Troy's neck pushed the young god down so his face and chest were pressed to the ground. Ragged panting as he edged further and further inside, the sound of Troy's gurgling sounds of need urging him on.

His composure was lost as soon as he was balls deep. Hips pressed tight against Troy's behind as Zane's hands moved to grab hold of his narrow waist. Slow, shallow thrusts at first, but then the Vault Hunter pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside and then slammed his hips forward. Keeping his gaze fixed on Troy's fingers, he fucked him hard and fast. The only sound in the room was the wet slapping of their bodies and their combined gasps and moans.

“Shoulda done this t'ya a _loooong_ time ago, brat. No chance o'that smart mouth o'yours pissin me off and _ruinin_ the moment. You fuckin **love** this, doncha? Love being used. Nothing you can fuckin do about it. I'll have ta remember this in future... Best way to get y'to be good fer **daddy** is to fuckin _hogtie_ you.”

A prolonged choked sound was dragged from Troy's throat and Zane was so caught up in his own pleasure that he almost missed the younger man shooting ropes of come across the floor.

“Look at the fuckin state o'ya... _Fuckin slu_t. Fu-shit... **Troy**...._** Fuck**_!”

As much as he would have liked to hold on for longer, the sheer sight of Troy losing control was enough for Zane to slam his hips forward one last time and spill deep inside. Eye shut tight and blunt nails digging into Troy's waist. He slumped forward, lips parted and pressed to the back of Troy's neck; gasping breaths feathering over sweat slicked skin.

“_Jaysus Christ...._”

It took every atom of his being to pull together and pull out of that warm, welcoming body. Knees aching and body shivering as he went to work untying Troy and removing the blindfold and ball-gag. As soon as his mouth was free, Troy captured Zane's lips in a vicious kiss.

“Next time, I dare you to take the safety off. _Coward._”

**Author's Note:**

> You can all blame uglynicc for my obsession with this pairing.


End file.
